


Coffee Spill

by thewriterinpink



Series: Femslashficlets Prompts [1]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coffee Shops, Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterinpink/pseuds/thewriterinpink
Summary: Sayori bumps into Monika in a coffee shop.
Relationships: Monika/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Series: Femslashficlets Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629514
Kudos: 22
Collections: femslashficlets





	Coffee Spill

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the dreamwidth community femslashficlets prompt challenge #227 - Fix.

Sayori knew it was strange to stare at strangers, but she had never seen such a beautiful woman before in all her life. She could be forgiven for slipping up on social etiquette for just a moment. If a superstar model casually walked by her pathetic lack of existence, she had no choice but to look foolish. It was simply the way of the world, she couldn’t help but bow down to that.

Tearing her gaze away wasn’t exactly satisfying either, but it made her feel less like a creep. She took a slow, calming breath and forced herself through the motions of gathering her cookie and bottle of milk. She turned quickly, her desire to leave the coffee shop without any more incident overpowering her commonsense. She forgot there were other people in the shop behind her and bumped straight into someone, causing their coffee to slip out of their hand and spill on the floor. Sayori let out a horrified squawk.

“Oh, I’m so sorry! So, so, so, sorry! Let me—let me fix that.” Sayori quickly looked around her, sidestepping clumsily to where napkins rested in wait for big dummies like her. She put down her milk and replaced its space with napkins, grabbing more than she needed and stumbling back to the stranger's side. She swooped down on her knees, wiping at the mess with the clump of napkins while holding her cookie above her head. She probably looked ridiculous, but it didn’t matter now, she was already here.

The stranger came down to join her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Sayori looked up and froze, her dismay growing at who she saw there.

“Please, you don’t need to do that. I know it was just an accident.”

It was just Sayori’s horrible, no good, very bad luck to have ruined the beautiful woman’s day. Now she would forever be known in this woman’s life as the girl who spilled her drink and got on her knees to clean it. Not that Sayori thought she was important enough to be remembered by anyone, let alone this woman.

“Are you—” Sayori swallowed dryly— “are you sure?”

The woman nodded and stood up, gracefully pulling Sayori up with her. Sayori gazed at her with wide eyes and a heavily beating heart.

“Besides,” she said, “wouldn’t it make more sense to use a mop? I’ll go ask for one.”

She turned to do so, but Sayori grabbed fast at her arm, amazed at her own forwardness.

“W-Wait. Even if it was just an accident, it was still my fault. Let me help by cleaning up a-and—” Sayori hesitated but not for long— “if they don’t let you have a free reorder I want to pay for it.”

The woman looked like she was going to deny her but shortly thought better of it. Instead, she turned fully to face Sayori and held out her hand, a small smile on her lips.

“If you think that will clear your conscious, then sure, I wouldn’t mind the help. I’m Monika. Even with the present circumstance, it’s nice to meet you.”

Sayori nodded enthusiastically—far too much emotion, probably.

“It’s nice to meet you too!! I’m Sayori!! I really am sorry!! Thank you for letting me help!!”

Monika giggled at her keenness, the sound something light and feminine; a beautiful, wonderful noise.

“Okay then. So, let’s get started. And then maybe later we could talk. It’s lonely drinking my coffee alone, after all.”

Sayori couldn’t believe her ears. She almost pinched herself, but somehow refrained.

“I—y-yeah. I’d like that.”

Monika’s smile widened and then she winked before turning to head back to the counter.

“Then what are you waiting for? Let’s go!”

Sayori watched her go, shoulders rising, then falling as she breathed evenly.

_This is an opportunity, isn’t it? Sure, I messed up big, but she’s giving me a second chance to do better! I still have time to repair my image in her eyes! Don’t fudge this up, Sayori._

Sayori nodded once in brave determination and stepped forward to follow Monika—

—and then promptly slid in the coffee on the floor and fell on her butt in it, her clothes completely ruined. Well, at least that too could be easily remedied with a change of clothes.

Hearing Monika’s surprised gasp and seeing her coming back to help her made her feel a little better too.


End file.
